ManBeast
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: "Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama aku manti, aku bisa memdapatkan apa yang akau inginkan.", "Naruto.. Akhirnya kau datang..Pluk." ,"Sasuke... I love you." NaruFemSasu, lemon, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Rate: M

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Pairing: NaruFemSasu

Warning: Lemon. Don't like, don't read.

(author irit kata. Ikut-ikutan Sasuke)

ManBeast merupakan monster berwujud manusia. ManBeast akan berubah apabila ia merasa terancam atau karna faktor yang lain.

Diseuatu desa di Amegakure hiduplah dua orang kakak beradik bersama sang kakek. Sang kakak bernama Itachi Uchiha dan sang adik bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Suatu hari Sasuke sedang bermain dikebun yang ada dibelakang rumah.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." teriak Itachi dari pintu belakang rumah.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Sudah malam. Ayo masuk." ucap Itachi. Sasukepun berlari menuju sang kakak yang manunggunya didepan pintu.

Sesudah makan malam. Sasuke bersama Itachi kemudian menuju kamar untuk beristirahat.

"Kakek. Apakah selamanya kami akan hidup dikota yang tidak ada orangnya ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada sang kakek.

"Sebenarnya tempat ini adalah kota kelahiran kita para Manbeast. Sejak dulu leluhur kita tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi, sekarang.. Itachi, Sasuke. Pergilah dari kota ini. Rubahlah hidup kalian mulai besok. Biar kakek yang menggung akibatnya." ucap Madara kepada kedua cucunya itu.

"Kakek~"

"Tidurlah. Hari sudah malam. Besok kalian akan melewati perjalanan panjang." Madara kemudian pergi menuju pintu dan menutupnya secara perlahan.

**-XXXXX-**

Hujan terus mengguyur kota Otou. Sudah 2 hari berlalu semejank Sasuke meninggalkan Amegakure. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kesebuah penginapan yang ada dikota itu.

"Permisi. Apakah ada kamar yang masih kosong?" tanya Sasuke pada pemilik penginapan.

"Ahh! maafkan aku dik. Semua kamar untuk 1 orang sudah penuh. Tapi kami masih memiliki 1 kamar yang bisa kau tempati. Tidak apa-apakan kalau tidur bersama 2 orang yang menginap disini?"

"Ya tak apa." ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Didalam kamar itu terdapat 3 rangjang dan 2 ranjangnya sudah digunakan oleh 2 orang yang sedang beristirahat. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan seorang pemuda yang sudah terlelap dirangjangnya.

"Hai." sapa gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hai." sapa Sasuke kepada gadis itu. (tumben banget sasuke gak berwajak datar seperti biasanya. *digampar Sasuke.)

"Sepertinya kau bukan penduduk dari sini?, Kau orang luar ya?, siapa namamu?" tanya sang gadis lagi.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku berasal dari kota yang agak jauh dari sini." jawab Sasuke sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Namaku Karin. Aku juga berasal dari luar kota ini. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Karin kali ini dengan nada yang terlihat mengoda.

"Aku 14 tahun."

"Wah! masih muda sekali. Kau bertualang sendirian?"

"Tidak aku sedang mencari kakaku."

"Aku doakan kau segera bertemu dengannya. Karna tidak baik jika anak semuda sepertimu melakukan perjalanan sendirian." ucap Karin lalu merebahkan diri bersiap untuk tidur.

'Ya, semoga aku cepat bertemu dengamu kak.' batin Sasuke lalu segera tetlelap ke alam mimpi.

Tengah malam tiba-tiba Karin bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pemuda yang tertidur diujung ruangan. Dia menodongkan senjata tepat kekepala pemuda itu.

"Sudah sejak lama aku menantikan saat ini." ucap Karin. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya karna tindakan Karin pada pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bergeming dari tidurnya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBALAS DENDAM KAKAKKU. NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak Karin sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Tepat setelah Karin menarik pelatuknya tiba-tiba kaca jendela kamar itu pecah dan menampilkan sosok Serigala berwahna Hitam. Karin yang melihat serigala iti langsung kaget dan mengacungkan pistol kearah serigala itu.

DUAAAK.

Karin terpental kearah tembok saat tiba-tiba saja ekor dari serigala itu mengenai dadanya. Serigala itu kemudian melirik pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri tidah jauh dihadapannya.

"Tunggu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, jadi tenanglah." ucap pria itu yang ternyata bernama Naruto. Serigala itupun segera menuju kesebelah ranjang dan kembali kewujudnya semula.

'Dia. Manbeats' batin Naruto kagum.

DOK DOK DOK

"Naruto! suara apa itu barusan?" teriak sang pemilik penginapan.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku!" teriak Karin kemudian berlari keluar ruangan tempat Naruto berada.

"Hei Nona, pakailah ini." Naruto melemparkan mantel yang biasa dia gunakan kearah sosok yang bersembunyi disamping tempat tidur.

"WAH! JENDELANYA PECAH! APA YANG TERJADI?" tanya sang pemilik penginapan saat dia masuk kekamar yang ditempati Naruto.

'Dia mengetahuinya. Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?, kenapa?' batin Sasuke lalu memakai mantel yang diberikan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku pak. Tadi itu adalah adik perempuan dari Tayuya. Dia adalah anak buah Orochimaru." kata Naruto.

"Apa! Kenapa anak buah Oroachimaru bisa sampai kedesa ini? Apa yang sedang mereka incar sekarang?" tanya sang pemilik penginapan.

"Aku tidak tau. Yang jelas aku harus secepatnya pulang ke Konoha." ucap Naruto lalu mengambil pedang dan tasnya. "Ah! Nona, sebaiknya kau ikut juga denganku. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan mengendongnya ala pengantin lalu pergi dari penginapan itu.

"He-Hei!" Sasuke berontak dalam pelukan Naruto, tapi tenaga Naruto yang lebih besar membuat semua pemberontakan Sasuke sia-sia.

**-XXXXX-**

"Hei jalannya pelan-pelan saja!" teriak Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah mengenakan mantel dan sepatu yang dibelikan oleh Naruto. Diapun memutuskan untuk pergi kedesa Konoha yang tadi dikatakan oleh Naruto. Siapa tau kakaknya berada disana.

"Hei Tunggu!" Naruto akhirnya menarik kerah mantel Sasuke dan mau tak mau Sasuke pun akhirnya berhenti juga.

"Uhuk uhuk kau mau membunuhku Dobe!" teriak Sasuke.

"A-apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Aku bilang D-O-B-E!" ulang Sauke

"ARRGGGHHH! DASAR TEME!"teriak Naruto membuat semua pejalan kaki menoleh kearahnya.

"Kemari!" Naruto menarik Sasuke kesebuah gang yang sangat sepi.

"Apa yang-" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat Naruto menyentuh dahinya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau berubah karna kau merasa kaget atau terancam. Menurut buku yang aku baca Manbeast lebih sering berkeliaran dalam wujud sebagai manusia." ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sasuke,"Aku akan menjagamu, karna Orochimaru adalah orang yang suka mengincar sebangsamu yang hampir punah itu. Aku tak tau apa maksunya melakukan itu. Mungkin dia akan menjual atau menjadikanmu barang peliharaannya"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau membawaku? Bukannya kau sama saja dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Heh. Aku ini pemburu penjahat, bukan pemburu binatang tau." Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke, "Lagi pula, aku tidak akan menjualmu. Biarpun harga untuk Manbeast itu sangat besar, aku tidak akan pernah menjualmu. Karna dimataku kau terlihat begitu cantik." Naruto mengelus wajah Sasuke.

"_**Fu fu fu. Kau sungguh gombal Naruto**_." ucap mahluk yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari tas yang digunakan Naruto.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Kyuubi. Kau menjatuhkan harga diriku tau." ucap Naruto memayunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke kanget pada mahluk yang bertampang seperti anjing yang memiliki sembilan ekor keluar dari tas yang Naruto pakai.

"_**Tak perlu takut begitu anak muda. Aku tak akan memakanmu**_." ucap mahluk bernama Kyuubi itu. sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnyaDan pemuda yang semula tertidur itu langsung bangun akibat pecahnya kaca jendela dikamar itu.

"Mahluk apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Kyuubi.

"_**AKU BUKAN MAHLUK BOCAH! AKU INI KYUUBI**_"

"Dia adalah rubah berekor sembilan yang menjadi temanku." ucap Naruto lalu memberikan Kyuubi pada Sasuke. Kyuubi pun langsung melompat kebahu Sasuke dan menjilat wajahnya.

"Hen-Hentikan." Sasuke lalu menjauhkan Kyuubi dari wajahnya.

"Spertinya dia menyukaimu." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman Naruto yang seperti itu membuat semburat merah diwajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah! dari sini kita akan menuju keperbatasan Oto. Disana kita akan mampir kerumah Sakura dan Ino. Kita akan menginap selama 1 hari. Baru kita akan melanjutkan perjalannan ke Konoha." ucap Naruto dan disetujui oleh Sasuke juga Kyuubi.

**-TBC-**

Akhirnya fic pertama saya tentang Naru-Sasu. Gomen kalo ceritanya belom ada lemon-lemonnya. Saya lagi belajar buatbikin yang lemon-lemon. heeeeee

Tolong di review yaaaaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semuanya~. Kembali lagi kestory yang berjudul ManBeast. heheheheh. Gomen ne buat ChaaChulie247 dan

Nico Ina yang telah membaca fic sya yang berjudul Its Was You. heee, sebenarnya fic Its Was You itu fic yang sama dengan ManBeast. Tapi waktu saya mengUpload fic ini entah kenapa belim terbit di fanfiction. Maklum author agak lemot udah lama gak buat fic baru. heeeeee. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review. hehehehehehe. Akan saya mulai ceritanya.

Rate: M

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Pairing: NaruFemSasu

Warning: Lemon. Don't like, don't read.

Akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke dan Kyuubi melanjutkan perjalanan menuju perbatasan desa Oto untuk mengunjungin teman Naruto yang bernama Sakura dan Ino. Dalam perjalanan mereka memilih untuk menaiki kereta karna Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sakit dan perjalan dari desa menuju perbatasan desa Oto sangatlah jauh.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu minum obat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Haaah hah. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja. Aku tak suka minum obat." ucap Sasuke sambil merapatkan selimutnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memaksa." ucap Naruto lalu duduk kembali dikursinya.

"**Hei Naruto. Apa tidak apa-apa kita membiarkan bocah itu. Lama-lama dia bisa mati**." ucap Kyuubi sambil memandangi Sasuke.

"Kalau dia sampai mati, aku bisa dimarai Madara kau tau. Kakek itu benar-benar menyeramkan." Naruto kemudian mengambil obat dan segelas air kemudian menuju kursi milik Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang telah tertidur pulas, lalu Naruto membaringkan Sasuke dan meminumkan obat itu dengan cara mouth to mouth. Didalam mimpi Sasuke kembali mengenang kejadian saat Itachi berpisah dengannya.

_Flash Back_

_"Itachi pelan-pelan sedikit." ucap Sasuke pada Itachi yang berlari sambil menarik tangannya._

_"Kita harus cepat Suke, kalau tidak-." sang kakak tiba-tiba terjatuh._

_"Itachi. Anikiiii!" teriak Sasuke. _

_Flash Back End_

"Sasuke. Sasuke!" Naruto menepuk pipi Sasuke agar dia tersadar.

"Haaahh. Haah. Aniki." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Kau memimpikan kakakmu ya?. Tenang saja aku yakin dia baik-baik saja." ucap Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Iya. Tapi, dimana ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Ditatapnya kamar dengan nuansa coklat dan sederhana dengan tempat tidur, lemari pakaian serta sebuah sofa didekat jendela.

"Kau tidur sangat pulas tadi. Bahkan kau tidak tau kalau aku menggendongmu saat kita sudah tiba diperbatasan Oto." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto!. Sarapannya sudah siap!" teriak seorang gadis dari luar kamar.

"Ya!. Kami akan keluar sekerang." teriak Naruto sambil mengajak Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar.

Diruang maka tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut pink sedang menata meja makan. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun. Apa kau sudah mendingan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Y-ya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke agak gugup.

"Baguslah!. Ayo kita segera makan. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan yang enak loh!"

"Wahhh! Ramen!" Naruto langsung duduk dan melahap ramen yang tersedia dihdapannya.

"Hei sopan sedikit Naruto!" ucap Sakura lalu melayangkan jitakan kekepala duren Naruto.

"Ittai~ Sakura-Chan."

"Ayo Sasuke kau harus makan banyak agar kau cepat sembuh." ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

-XXXXX-

"Nah Sakura kami berangkat dulu. Terima kasih sudah membiarkan kami tinggal. Sampaikan salamku pada Ino juga." ucap Naruto.

"Yah! aku juga akan memberitahu Deidara Nee kalau kau akan pulang ke Konoha." Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil memandang sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjauh.

"Errr. Sasuke. Kau manis sekali memakai baju itu." ucap Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Kenapa sich! aku harus memekai celana pendek begini?, aku tidak terbiasa tau." omel Sasuke saat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"**Kau harus hati-hati Sasuke. Kalau tidak Naruto akan memakanmu**." ucap Kyuubi yang menyembul dari punggung Naruto.

"Jaga bicaramu Kyuubi. Aku bukan Pedofil tau."

Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang yang muncul dengan membawa senjata dan menyerang Naruto. Sasuke dengan sigap langsung bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Emmph!" tiba-tiba seseorang membekap Sasuke dengan saputangan beraroma aneh yang membuat Sasuke pingsan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto pun akhirnya selesai membereskan orang-orang itu.

"Sasuke.."

Hening.

"Sasuke..."

Hening lagi.

"Gawat jangan-jangan!" Naruto lalu berlari mencari Sasuke dibeberapa pohon dan menemukan tas yang dikenakan Sasuke tergeletak.

"Tidak!" Naruto kemudian berlari kemenuju Konoha. Dia tidak perduli kalau harus kehabisan tenaga untuk sampai dirumah keluarganya.

Sementara itu dikediaman Namikaze tepatnya didapur keluarga.

"Hei Dei-chan. Kau sedang apa?" tanya pria berambut hitam.

"Aku sedang memasak ramen. Hari ini adikku akan pulang." ucap gadis bernama Deidara itu.

"Oh! anak yang memiliki kepala duren itu. Auw!" pemuda itu meringis saat Deidara memukulnya dengan sendok sayur.

"Jaga bicaramu Itachi. Biarpun begitu dia itu adikku tau."

"Iya. Maafkan aku Dei-chan."

**BRAAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang keluarga terbuka dengan tidak elitnya oleh pemuda berkepala duren.

"Naruto bisa pelan-pelan tidak membuka pintunya?" ucap sang kakak Deidara.

"Ga-Gawat Nee-chan. Te-Temanku diculik oleh Orochimaru."

"Apa!. Yang benar saja!" teriak Deidara

"Be-Benar Nee-chan. Pluk" Naruto pingsan karna kehabisan tenaga.

"Dia adikmu kan Dei-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merindukan adik perempuanku."

"Tenang saja. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Deidara sambil memeluk Itachi.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semuanya. Terima kasih atas review yang diberikan. Lumayan banyak yang suka dengan fic saya ya? hehehehehe

Dific terakhir ini akan saya perlihatkan adegan lemon yang saya jumpai saat saya menulis fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah review fic saya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Rate: M

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Pairing: NaruFemSasu

Warning: Lemon. Don't like, don't read.

"To..Naruto." ucap Deidara sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.

"Ung. Nee-chan."

"Kau kenapa?, bukannya kau akan tiba siang nanti?, kenapa jam segini sudah pulang?" tanya sang kak dengan lembut.

"Temanku diculik Orochimaru kak."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia mengincar ManBeast keturunan terakhir dari clan Uchiha kak."

"APA KAU BILANG!" teriak Itachi.

"Itachi!"

"Jangan-jangan, dia Sasuke, adikku?" ucap Itachi sambil menatap Naruto.

"Benar. Dia Sasuke Uchiha."

"Deidara aku akan pergi kemarkas Orochimaru!, aku akan merebut Sasuke kembali." ucap Itachi sambil berubah wujud dan keluar lewat jendela.

"ITACHIIII!" teriak Deidara sambil mengejar Itachi.

"Koq aku ditinggal ya?" ucap Naruto cengok.

"**Lebih baik dari pada aku harus memperlihatkan wujudku pada mereka lagi**." ucap Kyuubi dari dalam tas Naruto.

"Hei Kyuubi. Laki-laki tadi tidak masuk hitungan ya. Dulu Nee-chan sampai pingsan gara-gara kau muncul tiba-tiba." ucap Naruto.

"**Iya Bawel!**" ucap Kyuubi sinis.

(percakapan yang author gak tau. Apa ya? :D)

Itachi akhirnya berhasil mencapai tempat dimana Orochimaru berada. Dibelakangnya muncul Deidara memakan pakaian ala Tom Raider. (wow! Kapan ganti bajunya?)

"Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Dibagian tengah. Tempat ruang tahanan ada disana." ucap Deidara lalu memasukan secarik kertas kedalam kantong bajunya.

"Biar aku yang masuk kesana. Nee-chan tunggu saja aba-aba dariku." ucap Naruto kemudian melesat menuju kearah gedung didepannya.

sementara itu didalam gedung terlihat Sasuke didalam sebuah penjara dengan menggunakan rantai dilehernya. Kemudian tampak seorang bermata emas dan berlidah panjang mendekati sangkar itu dengan Karin dibelakangnya.

"Khukhukhu. Jadi ini ManBeast itu. Sunggu cantik." ucap Orochimaru dengan tatapan yang tak terdeteksi.

"Iya tuan. Dia adalah keruturan terakhir dari clannya." ucap Karin.

"Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama aku manti, aku bisa memdapatkan apa yang akau inginkan." ucap Orochimaru sambil memperlihatkan serigainya, "Karin. Segera tembakan "Obat"nya. Aku ingin lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada ManBeast ini."perintah Orochimaru .

"BAIK!" Karinpun menembak kan "Obat" itu dengan menggunakan pistol khusus.

PSSHT!

"AH!." erang Sasuke saat "Obat"nya mengenai tubuhnya.

"Sekarang ayo kita lihat wujudmu yang sebenarnya. Apa kau ini ManBeast atau bukan."

"UGGHH! UARRGGGHHHHHH!"

Sasuke berubah dan langsung menyerang Orachimaru. Karena sangat takjub dengan hasil yang terjadi pada Sasuke, Orochimaru tidak sempat menghindar saat Sasuke menabrak jeruju penjara hingga hancur dan mecabit-cabit dirinya. Hanya suara teriakan dari Karin yang terdengar saat Sauke dengan ganas menghabisi Orochimaru. Lalu saat Sasuke ingin menerjang Karin, Naruto datang dan langsung menubruk Sasuke yang masih berwujud ManBeast.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto.

DEG

"Sasuke.."

DEG DEG

"Naruto.. Akhirnya kau datang..Pluk." Sasuke kembali kewujudnya semula dan pingsan didekapan Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau kembali lagi padaku. Sasuke." Naruto mencium Sasuke tepat dibibir. Merasakan dinginnya bibir gadis yang telah menaklukan hatinya.

Narutopun pergi dari tempat itu menuju tempat Itachi dan Deidara berada.

"Mereka berhasil Itachi!" seru Deidara lalu memeluk Itachi. Itachi yang dipeluk Deidara hanya bisa blushing dan memeluk balik gadis itu.

Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara dan Itachipun kembali kekediaman Namikaze. Karena Sasuke masih tertidur akibat obat yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru . Naruto memutuskan untuk merawat Sasuke dikamarnya dan memakaikan Sasuke baju.

"Nghh…"

"Kau sudah sadar?, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Naruto naik keatas tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Agak pusing. Kau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tau akukan."

"Yah. Aku tau."

"Sasuke... I love you." ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

Sasuke membelakakan matanya. Tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Tapi aku bukan manusia Naruto. Aku ini Man-"

"Aku tak perduli. Sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta dan akau menginginkanmu." ucap Naruto sambil membingkai wajah Sasuke.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke berucap.

"I love you too" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk pemuda yang mulai saat ini menjadi kekasihnya.

-XXXXX-

"Nggh..." terdengar desahan lembut Sasuke diantara ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Ditelusupkan tangan kanannya lewat bawah kemeja yang digunakan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya menyentuh sesuatu, gundukan itu... yang benar-benar tanpa pertahanan apapun.

"Mmmmh!" Sasuke makin menggeliat kuat ketika bagian itu Naruto remas. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sasuke, dan turun menyusuri lehernya. Memberikan jilatan-jilatan menggoda di sana. Lalu menciptakan kiss mark di kulit putihnya. Tak lupa tanganku yang semakin liar meremas dan mencubit dadanya yang kenyal.

"Sssh... Nnggh..." Sasuke mendesah sambil menggeliat-geliat. Tangannya meremas-remas rambut Naruto. Kedua kakinya yang ada di bawah tubuh Naruto bergerah-gerak. Menggesek-gesek selangkangannya yang juga sudah mulai tegang.

Merasakan kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke sangat mengganggu, akhirnya dengan tangan kanannya dibuka semua kancing kemejanyanya. Terpampanglah dada Sasuke dengan ukuran sedang mengingat Sasuke baru berumur 14 tahun. Bentuknya lumayan sempurna untuk gadis seumurannya. Tidak seperti Nenek Stunade yang besar dan errr~ (dihajar Stunade). Kulitnya putih dan mulus dengan puting berwarna kecoklatan. Kulanjutkan jilatanku dari lehernya menuju ke belahan dadanya. Kubenamkan wajahku di sana, menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan kedua tanganku kembali meremas kedua payudaranya.

"Mmmmh... Nnhh... Naru-too..." desahan erotis masih meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Meneruskan jilatan lidahnya menuju puncak dada Sasuke. Dan ditekan lembut puting kecilnya, lalu dihisap pelan. "Nghh..." desah Sasuke sambil menekan kepala Naruto.

Dan dengan tak sabar, dia merogoh dalam celanaku, mengeluarkan sang jantan yang sudah berdiri, menunggu untuk dilayani. Dia menggenggam seluruh batang kejantananku, meremasnya pelan, dan sedikit menggelitik bagian ujungnya. Kurasakan juga dia mengelus-elus testisku. Aku terus mendesah di dadanya.

Meraba bagian paling pribadi milik Sasuke. Lalu disisipkan tangan kanan Naruto ke selangkangan Sasuke yang dari tadi terus mengapit, seperti sedang menahan hasrat. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka kedua pahanya yang sejak tadi mengapit tangan Naruto.

Sasuke sudah menekuk lututnya ke atas ketika aku bangkit untuk membetulkan posisiku, juga melepas celanaku. Memperihatkan belahan vagina yang begitu ranum dan indah. Cairannya sudah banyak keluar, dia sudah tak sabar sepertinya.

Naruto mencoba mendorongnya perlahan kejantanannya untuk masuk kedalam tubuh Sasuke.

"A-aaah..." Sasuke terpekik ketika sepertiga kejantanan Naruto masuk, tangannya meremas bagian penis yang masih di luar. Matanya sedikit terpejam. Sepertinya dia kesakitan. Naruto menurunkan badannya dan mencium bibir Sasuke untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Akhirnya seluruh batang kejantanan Naruto tertanam seutuhnya. Lalu Naruto menggerakkan kejantanannya secara perlahan. Dirasakan selangkangan Sasuke sedikit merapat, memberikan jepitan yang luar biasa pada penisnya. Dirasakan vagina Sasuke yang hangat dan berdenyut-denyut memberi sensasi nikmat pada tubuhku.

"Ugh.. Ah!.. Ah!.." desah Sasuke, "Nngghh... Na-Narutooh... Aku merasa-"

"Kau "Marasa" apa?, apakah rasanya menyenagkan?" ucap Naruto sambil tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.."

"Kalau begitu cukup kau katakan saja dengan suaramu itu."

"Ah!.. Ah!.. Ah!.. Ahhhhhh." teriakan Sasuke mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

-XXXX-

Keesokan harinya Naruto, Sasuke dan Kyuubi pergi kedaerah yang asri dilingkungan konoha. Terdapat tanah luas dengan sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang sudah rusak.

"Ini adalah rumah keluargaku saat Kaa-san dan Tou-san masih ada." ucap Naruto sambil mengelilingi reruntuhan bangunan itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggendong Kyuubi didekapannya.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan memperbaiki rumah ini dan menajdikannya tempat tinggal kita yang baru. Kau mau kan Sasuke?"

"Te-tentu saja Naruto." Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto. Kyuubi yang melihat sepasang kekasih itupuntersenyum bahagia pada keduanya.

**THE END**

Akhirnya lese juga. Gimana kesan lemonnya?

Gomen author gak kuat nulisnya. Mata udah 5 watt pegn tidur.

Buat proyek yang satu nie author rela "Begadang". hehehehehehe

Kayak lagunya Bang Aji deh! *plak.

Plise review buat dukungan diFic sya yang selanjutnya.


End file.
